godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ssam-Su Taekkyeon
Origins Park Il Pyo's grandfather was a soldier in the same squad at Jin Tae Jin. When Operation Gilgamesh was being excecuted (35 years before the story begain) Jin Tae Jin and his squad was taking a break avoiding a enemy (not shown) he then saw corperal Park Il Tae (Park Il Pyo's grand father) writing a letter to his son and wife. Jin Tae Jin then saw the letter and found that he was combining Old Way Taekkyon with RE Taekwondo to reinforce the weakness and strengthen it. Jin Tae Jin then questioned Park Il Tae why he is doing this and in response he said "He (His son, Il-Pyo's father) will grow up not seeing his dad's face, I want to leave him somthing, and since this is the only thing I'm good at I have nothing else to leave him. Since my parents arranged my marrage i always felt a burden but now it's a reason for me to go back. if you ever go back please start a familly". However the corperal was killed the moments after, Jin Tae Jin then swore that he would give his letter to his son. The letter never went to the corperal's son and made it to his grand son Park Il Pyo 20 years after. With Jin Tae Jin telling Park Il Pyo to become as great as his grand father Park Il Pyo became the first master of Ssam-su Taekkyeon. History Ssam-Su Taekkyeon was first demonstrated in chapter 57 with Park Il Pyo using is on Gwum Gi being revealed officially in chapter 58. In chapter 59 Jin Mori and Park Il Pyo "test" each other's strength and suprised Jin Mori Known Skills Numerous skills in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon exists in real life martial arts. *'Leg Lock' (Kor: 딴죽): Used to grab opponent with hands in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Similar function with Hoe-Grab in RE Taekwondo. *'Knee Kick '(Kor: 무릎찍기): Was used as preparation move for 'Nirvana' along with Tdan-Juk. Slams the user's knee into the victim's face while holding the opponent with Tdan-Juk in mid-air. *'Inward Trip' (Kor: 안낚걸이): Puts the user's leg behind the victim's leg and pulls the victim with it. The victim loses, balance and falls down. Similar function with Hoe Grab in RE TKD. *'Nirvana' (Kor: 열반):'' Bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight. In the series, Park uses it with the combination of Leg-Bracket+Knee-Chopper for correct formation of him and his opponent and Inner Hook to fall down while his knees are crushing Gwum-Gi's face. However, he misses on purpose by putting away his knee before reaching the ground. *'Ssam-Su Step (Kor: 쌈수 보법): Strkingly similar with 'Step' skill Jin used in EP 02. Almost teleports to where the enemy's back is. *'''Falling Blossom (Kor: 낙영): Resembles 3rd Stance Hwechook. Strikes the enemy with legs three times from Low to Middle and then High. Used to KO Gwum-Gi. *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe':' '''The attack starts with a roundhouse kick and further the holds the opponent's face with knee joint. This is to pin the opponent with one leg in order to aim punch straight at the face. *'Awareness': It allows the person to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. *'Facial Strike': A dodging the opponents attack aswift kick with the knee is delivered to the face. *'Sky Kick''': A high kick performed by bringing down the leg upon an opponent. It true effect was not seen as it was quickly counterd by Jin Mo-Ri. Users *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Jin Mo-Ri Relationships Practice Taekkyon Practice Taekkyon is the basic martial art from which Ssam-Su Taekkyon was derived. It was modified using certain skills from Renewal Taekwondo to create Ssam-Su Taekkyon. Renewal Taekwondo Park Il-Tae, one of the user of Practice Taekkyon developed Ssam-Su Taekkyon from Practice Taekkyon by adding skills from Renewal Taekwondo to overcome the weaknesses of Taekkyon. Gallery 01-06-2012 11-16-05 PM.jpg 6-9-2012 11-52-27 PM.jpg 6-9-2012 11-52-05 PM.jpg 01-06-2012 11-13-44 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-29-04 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-34-53 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-08 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-17 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-36 PM.jpg Ssam-su taekkyeon6.jpg Ssam-su taekkyeon2.jpg Characteristics Like Taekkyeon it employs many take downs the knock the opponent off their feet by kicking the foot or grappling in a certain way to trip the opponent, it also uses the same breathing noise as taekkyeon which is a distinctive "ieek" and "Eek" (the latter is longer sounding word) and wide veriety of kicks. RE Taekwondo's influence is also seen with it's "hook" kick take down. Category:Martial Arts